Found
by SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Max has found Fang and now they are off in the woods living together. But how does Max feel when she remembers Dylan? And worse, falls in love with him again? Will she forgive, and forget Fang? or will she ditch Dylan? Mylany at first, then Fax. THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY SILENCEISGOLDEN15. This is a story from a friend whose account isnt working. Any and all reviews will be for her.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N THIS IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME! Any and all reviews will go to the friend who wrote this! I have not edited or changed at all! BTW: Neither her nor me own maximum ride.)

Max had never felt more comfortable than with Fang. To her, now was perfect. The orange red glow of the sunset on her and Fang. The willow tree, the beds of flowers, the pillows of grass, and the cliff that overlooked all of Colorados hills and valleys. And she was here with her Fang.

And they never had to go back. Ever.

Max PoV

"Fang, I love it here." I whispered to Fang. I was glad we lived in a tree house.

"You know what I love more than this? You." I wanted him forever. And I was never going to let him go. But night began to fall and I fell asleep in the willow. And Fang carried me down. I was in a house.

Like a real home. With a fireplace and a couch and piles among piles of books everywhere. Fang was sitting in a lay z boy, wearing a tux. And he turned to me.  
"You know, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." He smirked. I looked down to see an elegant, but simple white wedding dress. Fang stood up and walked to me.

And carefully wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I kissed him gently, then harder. Not wanting to let go. He ran his fingers down my bare back. And his wings touched the tip of mine. I released him.

He left the room and out the window I saw him go to the altar.

I woke up, but whispered something I knew he wouldn't hear. "I do, Fang. Forever. Always. To my last dying breath. I will always love you. And I swear I will never let you go.

Fang PoV

Max was beautiful. And the sun set made me see the details in her face. And her brown eyes were clear of worry. Soon it was night and all I wanted to do was make her feel safe and comfortable. I loved her.

And I told her so.

Max soon fell asleep. And I swiftly carried her down our willow. I laid her upon a bed of flowers and grabbed the blanket we usually shared. As I walked away she caught my foot. And mumbled something inaudible, but she let go of my foot and I walked to our willow and leaned against the trunk.

Staring at the huge moon that took up most of the sky, but was cut off by the cliff. I walked back to Max and slid perfectly next to her. But she woke up.

"Max, babe go back to sleep." Her answer to that was gently unzipping my jacket and sliding off my shirt. She started on her own clothes but I stopped her. "Stop taking off your clothes." "Why? You want to that part?"

"I don't really want to take it, too far, not tonight." But we kept our shirts off and held each other and I continued to hold her even while we both slept.

(A/N Ok, I will say it again. I DID NOT WRITE THIS. Keep that in mind.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N OK! Chapter two!)

Max PoV

I woke up and found Fang still asleep. I decided this was a good time to fly and find food. Fang didn't know I had wings. And I hardly ever used them. I was born with them. And I escaped from the School. And found Fang. In a mental institute. I rescued him.

And we left the monsters. We happen to stumble upon this clearing and Cliffside. And we've been here for almost eight years. Everyday I went to look for food while Fang slept. And this has worked out fine for eight years. Hes never seen me. And its worked pretty good so far.

But last night seemed like a good time to tell him. Just to show him. And let Fang feel the feathers. I don't want him to not know anymore.

I jumped, and my wings spread around me. Then I let them come in and I dived bombed into a spinning twirl. I opened my wings again and landed gently on a rock. I looked in the trees for a nest or a aquirrel.

Instead it looked more like a mountain lion was about to pounce out of the 20 foot tree in front of me. And it did, just as I suspected. i Flew- or hovered- just out of its reach. Maybe 40 feet away was a deadly spear-looking stick.

I flew in the opposite direction of the stick, and the lion was following me. Good. I swiveled around and the lion hit the cliff wall behind me. I quickly flew to the spear and them it with almost perfect accuracy and I hit him straight in the stomach.

And it died almost instantly. I don't know how I was going to get his back up to Fang. Ive never brought in a catch this big before. I half dragged half carried it to a spot down below the cliff where there was trees up above, but that I was close to Fang.

I carried the beast in my arms like a baby. I was slow to run because of the weight but I began to pick up speed and jumped into the air and let my wings catch air. Then I started to flap my wings.

Fangs PoV

I woke up and Max was gone. I don't know why, but I had the overwhelming sensation that she wasn't ok. But I remembered the harsh brown eyes she always had when she hunted and I figured Max would be fine. I made a small fire and gathered wood from the nearby trees to burn later.

Tonight I'll show Max my wings. I'll make the fire with smaller fires tonight when she goes to get berries.

And, well, do anything she wants. And when she goes ill be cool and ill show her. I put enough wood in the fire to keep it going for a good twenty minutes.

I set off to search for clearing small enough for a picnic but big enough to have fun. After 10 minutes of searching I found a spot, and I began to set up small fires. And maybe after five minutes I found roses and I plucked the petals apart and strew them across the grass.

This was big. Wings. Love. Max. Was I crazy or could this top the day I met Max? I still remember that day 8 years ago. I was in the Hospital, as the scientists called it. When I was three I learned the basics of a knife. By 5 I had already injured 29 people.

And by the age of nine I had already bled more than 90% of people do in their entire lives.

(A/N Sorry if it seems incomplete. This is just what she sent me. REVIEWS! My friend gets sad when there are no reviews. :( )


End file.
